


A Broken Promise

by newmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after a month of Rumple and Belle's marriage life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Promise

Belle tried again, “I summon thee Dark One” still no sign of The Dark One—Rumplestiltskin. She tried summoning again, every unanswered call had made her insides tremble with fear and before she knew it she raced to Rumple’s study, clad only in her two-piece underwear. Belle had planned to seduce Rumple with one of his fantasies. This was the reason why she left the library hurriedly at 11 am sharp. But now it all seemed like her world is starting to fall apart again. She can’t lose Rumplestiltskin to death or to any captor twice. Once had been hell enough. It had been a month since their private wedding. Going through marriage hasn’t been real smooth to deal with but they tried to cope. Everyday she never failed to remind him with a promise that she is going nowhere. And everyday she saw him make an expression that he was convinced but she knew better.

She was scared to death. Scared to death that someone has taken hold again of her true love. Scared that she left him defenseless since he is under her mercy—no. Rumple would defend himself if he was in danger wouldn’t he? “If you didn’t have his dagger” Belle thought. She stopped, thinking if it were really her fault if something has happened to Rumple. She shoved those ugly thoughts aside called for The Dark One again, still nothing. She worried her lip as she felt the tremble making its way to her legs to prevent her from moving thinking of Rumple’s life and freedom being threatened again she ignored the tremble and ran towards Rumple’s study as she neared his study she slowed her pace when she noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

She holds the dagger as if she was holding a sword only it was a lot shorter. She was ready fight anyone who dares to take what’s hers. She is not losing him again. So she quickly entered the study, seeing the chair’s back behind Rumple’s mahogany table occupied obviously by someone reclined on the chair with an arm stretched out holding a whiskey. “Rumplestiltskin”. She whispered to herself as she felt relief run course through her body. She lowered the weapon she was bringing to her side. She realized that he was just too drunk to notice her call. She’ll find something to cover him up first before she makes her way around the table. She went to the his table to place the dagger she was holding, she was not comfortable holding something that yields so much power she set the dagger on the table and surveyed the room, the room was dark, all the curtains covered every window, never giving a chance for a little bit of sunlight to pass through in his study. Belle knew that Rumple was still mourning his son’s death she also was mourning for Neal. She didn’t really know him that well but they had shared a time together in the past year, and she had concluded that Neal—Bae really was a sweet and kind person. Thinking about Neal’s death made her hate Zelena more. No one deserves to know how losing a child feels. She found herself playing with Rumple’s spinning wheel. She noticed a cloth probably more like a blanket on Rumple’s stool. She rounded the spinning wheel and took the blanket then made her way around the table where Rumple was. Still holding the blanket she slowly took the glass of whiskey slowly from his hand and set it beside the dagger. She felt her toes feel something under Rumple’s chair she bent down to find an empty bottle of whiskey. She felt anger slowly building up in her stomach. She’s going to burn this whole house down if that meant getting rid of all the bottles of any alcoholic drink. Back in the enchanted forest Rumple spun straw to gold to forget apparently this world’s way of forgetting something is both damaging your organs and your relationship such a weird mundane world this is. She wished Rumple would talk to her about this these things. If he wants to release all of his frustration, hurt then she would be there to listen. She’s more than willing to carry this burden with him with no conditions. She is her true love after all.

Still feeling the anger burning she took the bottle and placed it near the unfinished glass of whiskey. With the blanket on her hand she unfolded it and readied to cover Rumple with it when she saw Rumple’s other hand holding something with a black handle. She couldn’t figure what the object was since the rest was buried in-between his lap. Her burning anger was no longer as curiosity took over it. She place the blanket to cover Rumple’s lap. She reached out and took Rumple’s hand to lift it slowly, the object revealing itself. Her brow creased when she saw the same dagger she had in his hand. She thought maybe he felt that she placed it on the table and magicked it to him. She turned her head to where she knew where the dagger—he gave her—was and shocked emotion filled her faced when she saw her—his dagger still on the same place. Her mind was making crazy assumptions then when it dawned on her. She abruptly dropped the hand she was holding and stepped away from the man in front of her, this man proposed to her with a fake dagger? She couldn’t believe it. No she didn’t want to believe it. She knew in her heart that Rumplestiltskin loved her. Feeling tears already streaming down her face. She fell on her knees crying. She buried her face on her hands. She didn’t know what to do. With her face, still buried she shook her head. She desperately wanted to know where she went wrong then she heard a voice. “Belle..” She can hear the pleading tone of the voice. She wiped her tears with her eyes and looked up seeing Rumplestiltskin on his knees and the dagger still in his hands. She looked at him. She saw him with the pleading look that matched his voice when he spoke her name. Belle wanted an explanation, wanted to understand, wanted to stay as she had promised him everyday but not today. She tood up, tears still flowing, blurring her vision. She took a step forward and the next thing she knew was her hand hitting his cheeks and a sting that lingered after. She moved past him and picked up the blanket that was meant for him and covered herself then walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK MY LIFE! ,...


End file.
